1. Technical Field
The invention relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may be equipped with electrode pads, resin layers and wirings disposed extending from the surface of the electrode pads to the surface of the resin layers (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2005-353983). The resin layers and the wirings thereon form external terminals. The external terminals may be formed at a narrower pitch than that of external terminals formed from solder balls, and stress can be absorbed by the resin layers. The wirings are formed on a passivation film in an area between the electrode pads and the resin layers. The passivation film has an uneven surface according to the structure formed below. Therefore, the passivation film may affect the wirings formed thereon. In particular, when a conductive film is formed on the passivation film by sputtering, deposition of the film may become nonuniform if the surface is uneven. Since this may lead to an increase in the resistance value and line breakage, some countermeasures need to be implemented.